Itachi and Deidara through the Alphabet
by WhirledPeace
Summary: A little alphabet I wrote for black55widow. No lemons, but some implied adult touchy-touchy. ItaDei, not much else. I don't own Naruto or the alphabet. XD


A is for art. When Deidara exploded the brains out of someone who dated try to hurt Itachi, that was art. When he pulled of a tricky maneuver perfectly, ending in a large explosion, that was art. But to Itachi, the true art was when he had his blond submissive and moaning beneath him, a flush decorating his delicate features.

B is for bed. "Itachi-san?" a soft whisper cuts through the darkness. "What is it, Deidara?" Itachi yawns. "Can I sleep in here?" Deidara asks, padding over to the bed. Itachi, as his answer, rolls over and opens his arms for his blonde to slip in with him. Deidara did so happily. "Mind telling me what this is about?" Itachi asked after a moment of silence. Deidara remained quiet. "Did your bed decide to become art, hmm?" Deidara yawned. "I'm tired, Ita-kun. Let's go to sleep, un," he says, resting his head on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi sighed. He never really learned what happened to Deidara's bed, though.

C is for craving. "Itachi!" Deidara cried as the Uchiha wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. Itachi responded by burying his face in the crook of Deidara's neck. "You've been gone two weeks," he stated. "So, un?" Deidara asked. "Seems as if your mission was enough to scatter your wits. Why on earth did you go to the kitchen before my bedroom?" Itachi purred. Deidara grumbled. "I was hungry, Tachi-kun," he mumbled. Itachi sank his teeth into Deidara's shoulder as a reply. "You better remember next time," he grumbled.

D is for desperation. Ragged breaths, sweating bodies and pleading voices. Whimpers and moans, grunts and groans. As they flew to their high of pleasure, they damned their souls farther down to Hell. And after, when Deidara were to cling his sticky body to that of Itachi's, they could both feel the desperation.

E is for early. ". . .Dei?" Itachi asked sleepily, rolling over to stare at his blonde. Deidara, however, was jumping around, evidently looking for something as he pulled on his pants. "Yeah?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder as he zipped up his pants. "What are you doing up?" Itachi asked. Deidara sighed. "Don't you remember?" he asked. "I'm going on a mission, un. I'm actually sort of late, yeah," he said as he pulled on his shirt. Quickly, he leapt over to the bed, landing a sloppy kiss on about three-fourths of Itachi's mouth before whirling from the room. Itachi sighed. He hated early mornings.

F is for free. Itachi gazed down at the hand he held in his own. The fingers might not ever make art again, nor the bearer of the fingers ever rise from this bed. Itachi felt something akin to guilt. He had taken Deidara's freedom by forcing him into Akatsuki. If Deidara were to ever die doing something for Akatsuki, Itachi was mostly sure he, too, would let himself die as well.

G is for gravity. As a ninja, Deidara and Itachi had both learned to defy gravity and all other laws of physics. But whenever they were able to spend a spare moment together, gravity no longer held their hearts, either.

H is for hemorrhage. More of the sickly, warm blood poured of Itachi's already drenched hands. He had to stop the blood, or else Deidara would die. The seals were flying as he tried to use chakra to patch up the damaged organs. Please don't die, please don't die. . .

I is for ice. "Itachi?" Deidara asked, his soft voice bouncing harshly off the rock walls of the cave. "Hmm?" Itachi asked. "Are your teeth chattering?" ". . .hn. . ." Deidara sighed, rolling over and opening his arms. "Come over here, Itachi. I'd rather not have you freeze on me," he said. Itachi, after a moment's hesitation, crawled over to Deidara. "This does not mean I'm weak," he hissed, giving Deidara a glare to show he was serious. Deidara chuckled. "I know, but at least you're not lacking in hatred." He leaned forward, placing a small kiss on Itachi's nose. "I was cold too."

J is for justice. Itachi knew where they had taken Deidara. It was all because he couldn't protect him. Or was it because Deidara had decided to sacrifice himself, and allow Itachi to go free? But if there was one thing Itachi knew, it was that he was to bring justice to those who had stolen Deidara from him.

K is for knotted. Itachi crashed their lips together, sucking lustfully on Deidara's tongue. Deidara's hands flew to Itachi's hair, tangling themselves in the silky onyx tresses. Growling, Itachi ripped out Deidara's hair tie and latched onto his hair. Yes, in the morning, their hair would be quite knotted.

L is for laden. Itachi was a strong fighter, and a strong person. But there were times when Deidara would see his shoulders droop, as if they were laden with the worries of the world. Deidara, being who he was, would attempt to relieve the pressure, but no matter what massaging techniques he used, it seemed as if Itachi's troubles would never be chased away.

M is for misled. Would Deidara have continued on a life of crime had Itachi not forced him into Akatsuki? Would he be happier? Itachi sighed and looked down at Deidara's sleeping face, the moonlight playing across his features. No, he was definitely not unhappy. But would he be better off? Itachi would never know the answer to that question.

N is for naked. Deidara stood before Itachi, completely devoid of his own clothes while the Uchiha stood still garbed. As Itachi's red eyes traveled over every detail, Deidara felt completely and utterly stripped of all protection or covering. Those eyes could see far past his skin.

O is for optical illusion. There were times when, looking at Itachi, Deidara would wonder if he were truly seeing his lover, or just the mask Itachi wore. But feeling another taut, sweaty body against his own, spinning away into a place of ecstasy, he found he didn't really care.

P is for parting. ". . .so you're off to Suna. . ." Deidara nodded, twisting his hands awkwardly. "I hope you stay well, Itachi-san, un," he said hoarsely. They both understood the severity of Deidara's mission. And yet, neither of them could utter the fateful three words.

Q is for quiet. Itachi was quiet by nature, being resigned to his fate. Deidara was not quiet, letting people know what he thought of things and how things made him feel. And yet, despite their differences, Deidara would always notice when Itachi's injustices got the better of him and sent him spiraling into a dark depression. Deidara, still not knowing what was wrong, would find some way to comfort Itachi. But every time Deidara found himself wishing he had never even been born, Itachi found himself completely at a loss for what to do.

R is for rack off. Itachi knocked softly on the door. "Go away, yeah," came Deidara's voice. "It's Itachi," Itachi said. "Exactly, yeah!" Deidara screamed. "Deidara, let me in," Itachi said firmly. "No, un!" "Why not?" Deidara remained silent for a long moment. "You won't understand, yeah. No one's ever died on you, un," he finally replied. Itachi sighed. After all this, after all they'd been through, Deidara still thought of him as emotionless? But then again, Deidara had a point. What did a bratty Uchiha who spontaneously murdered his entire family have on an orphan from Iwa?

S is for saboteur. Itachi knew his life had been purposefully ruined. He was aware he had given up everything to do as his village bid. But did Deidara know how Itachi had ruined his life? Itachi gazed down on the blonde, remembering the first time he had lain his eyes upon such beauty. He had been so overcome with emotions for the first time in his life, he had sabotaged Deidara's freedom just to keep him near.

T is for tongue. Deidara smirked as he watched Itachi writhe beneath him. He knew his tongue was something akin to blessing and sin.

U is for ugly. Itachi glared at the mirror, wishing his exterior would show at least some of his twisted, shriveled interior. He knew he was a horrible person, no reason could justify the murders he'd committed.

As Deidara gazed at his reflection, he wondered again how such a pretty face could hide such an evil heart. After all the horrors he had seen as a child, how come he created so much destruction?

V is for voyeur. Itachi had yet to find something more arousing than watching Deidara fondle himself. Deidara had yet to miss a display of his destruction.

W is for waiting. Deidara had gotten in the habit of being prompt from his years of working with Sasori. So he arrived on time. Itachi, however, kept him waiting, fashionably. "You're late, yeah," Deidara sniffed. Itachi pecked his lips. "And you sound like Sasori-san."

X is for x-ray. Itachi squirmed under Deidara's gaze. Deftly, Deidara wormed his way into Itachi's arms. "I know you're feeling sad, Itachi-san," he whispered.

Y is for yield. Itachi, as he looked down at his sleeping lover, smiled at the thought of the first time they had made love. Itachi bit into Deidara's neck, trying to get the blonde to submit to him. Deidara moaned, wrapping his fingers in Itachi's hair. "That's right, Deidara. Don't fight me on this," Itachi mumbled against his soft skin. And from that day, Deidara never did.

Z is for zany. ". . .are you sure you're all right with this?" Itachi asked as he bound Deidara's wrists. Deidara nodded. "I like trying new things, Ita-kun." "Good, you don't know how long I've waited to do this." "Eh, you're funny, Itachi."


End file.
